All Over Me
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff stood there, watching the newly wedded couple dance. There was a time when she was all over him, but now she's really over him. A sad, Kristanna oneshot.


All Over Me

* * *

Kristoff watched as the newly wedded couple danced. They looked so happy together; so in love. Kristoff remembered a time when Anna used to look at him like that. The glimmer in her teal eyes, coupled with her beautiful smile, was enough to make any man melt. The only reason he came to her wedding today was because he wanted to pay his respects, even if she was marrying someone else. Deep down, Kristoff believed that it should be him dancing with Anna in the middle of the ballroom, but because of his selfish actions, he wasn't. When they first started dating, Kristoff wasn't used to being around someone so much. No matter where he went, it seemed like Anna was always right there behind him. She would openly kiss him in public, causing everyone else around them to stop and stare. It was one thing to have someone's attention, but it was another to have everybody staring at you, because of the actions of one person. Anna didn't care who saw though. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. Every day, Anna was all over him. Sure, he enjoyed her company, but a part of him longed for that life where it was just him and Sven. One day, he told her that he didn't think things were working out between the two of them. Anna was heartbroken to say the least, she pleaded with him to stay, but his desire to be alone was just too great. Unsurprinsgly, Elsa didn't take kindly to the news. She quickly stripped him of his title of Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer. So Kristoff was back on the job market, this time all by himself. In the weeks that followed, it was just like old times. Kristoff had time to himself, all to himself. It felt good. When he first found out that Anna had met someone, a prince from another kingdom, he was jealous, but quickly reminded himself that it was perfectly fine. He chose to leave Anna, so naturally she would want to find someone to take his place. He occasionally saw them in the marketplace, laughing, smiling, and enjoying each other's company. On one occasion, he even witnessed them kiss.

When he saw that, he felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. It was unnerving watching another man kiss Anna. For the first time, Kristoff began to question his actions. Had he made a terrible mistake?

When the news came that Anna was going to be married to this prince, the reality of the situation finally set in. Kristoff realized that he had something so good, and he threw it away, all because he was so selfish. He was surprised to see that Anna invited him to the wedding. One would think that he would be the last person she'd want in attendance. Apparently, Anna invited the whole kingdom to come. She wanted everyone to join in the celebration. Truth be told, he almost didn't go. He didn't think he could bear to hear Anna say "I do" and be forever wed to this man. The guilt ate inside Kristoff, causing him to grow sicker each day. Nonetheless, he went to the wedding, out of respect for Anna. At the church, he sat in the back. When the music started to play, he watched solemnly as Anna walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful; she was beautiful. At the altar, after saying their vows, he watched as Anna kissed this prince on the lips, officially sanctifying their marriage.

Now here he sat at the reception, watching the newly wedded couple dance. Tears fell from Kristoff's eyes, streaming down onto his cheeks. "I'm such a fool," he muttered to himself. Kristoff wanted to crawl on his knees to Anna, beg her to come back to him, let her know what a terrible mistake he made. He loved her, and couldn't bear the thought of living without her. But he knew that it would do no good. The damage was done; and Anna had fallen in love with someone else. Kristoff stood up, and walked towards the door. On his way, he made eye contact with Elsa, who merely stared blankly at him in return. Upon reaching the door, Kristoff turned around, and watched as Anna and the prince finished their dance. They ended it with a deep, passionate kiss, causing the crowd to applaud. There was a time when she was all over me, he thought to himself. She couldn't keep her hands of him. Anna loved him with every beat of her heart, and he turned his back on that love. If he could turn back time, he would. Kristoff had a beautiful thing; a beautiful thing that let go. He could walk up to Anna now, congratulate her on her marriage, maybe even earn a hug in the process, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. It was too painful.

"She's all over me now," he said to himself. With that, he slowly closed the door, taking one final, tearful look at Anna and the prince as he did so.

"She's all over me," he said again.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? It's very different from any of my other Frozen oneshots, even my AUs. I know that Kristoff would never leave Anna like that, but this was an interesting idea I had, so I thought I'd write it. I was trying to convey the "I didn't know what I had, until it was gone" theme. I hope you all caught the double meaning in the title as well.**


End file.
